


'cause right now, you're all i've got

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blood Play, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon can't have Elena so he takes Stefan instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause right now, you're all i've got

For two months, Stefan had nothing to touch but suffocating water.

He was pretty sure that's why he let Damon press him against a wall and bite kisses down his neck. Damon's hands were everywhere. He still felt like he was dying, but now when he was inevitability revived, Damon would be there.

With Elena gone, there was no reason to pretend there was anything else Stefan wanted.

-

Damon was hungry when he kissed Stefan. Famished when he held Stefan against a flat surface. _Starving_ when he tore into Stefan's neck. 

Stefan grabbed and pulled, wanting his brother closer. He knew the emptiness Damon was feeling as he fed so he tilted his head up to make it easier. His strength was fading into Damon's mouth and he was sliding to the ground. He was pretty sure Damon would drain him until everything was gone. Stefan couldn't blame him. He knew, first hand, that there were far worse things Damon could do to ease that ache.

But he was not what would sate Damon.

He was not Elena.

-

Stefan woke up to Damon shoving blood into his mouth. When Elena had rescued him from the lake, she'd used a syringe to get blood flowing into his system again. It'd been a neat affair and when he could move again, his craving for human blood was at a manageable level. 

Damon's method was messy, blood all over Stefan's face and dripping down his body. He could taste humanity. 

Then he couldn't.

He wiped his face with his mouth and licked up the blood. He picked up the blood on his shoulders and chest and hips with his fingers and shoved them in his mouth and sucked them clean. He did it again and again until there was no more blood left. 

He turned to Damon, who was kneeling next to him and looking at him like he was a stranger instead of his little brother. Stefan shoved down the shame and guilt and grabbed Damon's arms. "More," he said, growled, his fangs dropping. 

Damon shook off Stefan's hold. Stefan let him because he was standing up and that might mean he was going to get more blood. "You've had enough."

Stefan was up and moving he could think _no_. He bared his teeth and stalked over to his brother. Damon was not prey, not human, not to be killed. But there was blood pumping through Damon veins, calling at Stefan to hunt and eat. 

But Damon was not something that was hunted. More to the point, he was stronger than Stefan and he had Stefan on the ground before Stefan could pounce. 

They were both still naked so Stefan could feel Damon's hard cock between his legs. It made Stefan want to scream and push Damon off of him but he couldn't make his arms move. Damon was the one who made the first move when they were like this. 

Damon's wrapped a hand around Stefan's neck. He shoved his thumb into Stefan's throat and held it there. Stefan knew he was supposed to try and get free but the way Damon was looking at him made it impossible for Stefan to do anything but choke. Damon was looking at Stefan like he was his to punish.

Hunger for blood shifted into need for his brother. 

"Are you going to behave?" Damon asked, twisting his thumb in a way to make Stefan choke up blood before pulling it back so that Stefan could speak.

Stefan took a gasp of air. "Yes."

Damon removed his hand from Stefan's neck in order to rub Stefan's shoulder with it gently. Stefan closed his eyes to soak in the comfort. 

-

It did not hurt when Damon pushed inside of Stefan and the pace he set was slow. He pressed kisses up and down Stefan's neck as he moved. His slid his hands up Stefan's sides when he pulled out and down when he pushed back in. Stefan gasped and tried to push into every point of contact.

Damon laughed, his breath brushing across Stefan's skin. He kept moving and touching and kissing and Stefan found it easy to forget why this ever made him feel wrong. He forgot about everything but his brother when Damon bit his shoulder just hard enough to leave a mark as he came.

Stefan wondered if was what Damon was like when he'd been on top of Elena.

-

"We should talk," Stefan said.

"About what happened yesterday with the blood?" Damon asked, setting down his book and walking over to where Stefan was standing in his doorway. "Or," he pressed Stefan against the door and slid his hand beneath Stefan's underwear, "the incest?"

"The," Stefan gasped out something that meant _please_ and _Damon_ as he ran his thumb up and down Stefan's dick and then wrapped his whole hand around it. He pressed his head against Damon's shoulder and swallowed hard.

Damon steered him to the bed and Stefan was on his back and Damon's body was all over his. Once more, he was trapped under his brother, begging instead of fighting.

-

Damon was panting in his ear as his thrusts became more frantic. Stefan was doing everything he could to keep up, arching and pushing up, but Damon was stronger and faster and trying to get at something that wasn't inside of Stefan.

He grabbed Stefan's hips and held them in place. Stefan fell still and bit his lips to keep quiet. Damon didn't kiss him or bite him or rub his skin. He just kept Stefan where he wanted him and pounded. Damon was after the heat and friction. That he got it while he was inside of Stefan was beside the point. 

Stefan pushed down the sharp feeling in his chest. 

When Damon was done, he did not roll off of Stefan. Stefan closed his eyes and listened to their heartbeats slow down and their breathing to even out. Damon rubbed the quickly fading bruises on Stefan's hips.

Stefan stared at nothing. "I'm not Elena."

 

-

When he first stirred awake on land, he thought it was just another dream between deaths. But the press of lips on his forehead felt so real that he forced open his eyes. He saw Elena. 

Now he was seeing Damon.

And Damon was crawling on top of him. "We need to talk."

"I say we hold off on that until this blows up in our faces," Damon said, nudging Stefan's legs apart. "That way we can kill two birds with one stone." 

Then he looked down at Stefan as if he was waiting for some sort of an answer.

Damon never asked Stefan. He just took and took and took and took and Stefan stared up at his brother and kept staring until Damon started kissing him. 

It made Stefan dizzy with relief.


End file.
